Kamen Rider Geass Knight
by Naito Writer
Summary: Alternate Universe-KR/CG: Anything can happen in a year after the Black Rebellion and both Charles and Lelouch have come across it. Now this war will probably lead to whole new possibilities. Unsure of pairings.


Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in my fic are owned by the people that truly made them except for the OC's I put in.

My first time doing a Code Geass fic hope things will turn out right. I thought it would do in this section instead of the crossover but I may put it there upon completion, in the meantime enjoy the crossover of Kamen Rider and Code Geass.

Kamen Rider Geass Knight!

* * *

Code Geass/Kamen Rider

Kamen Rider Geass Knight.

1:Ascension of a fallen king.

First he had power to help him bring down the army his father ruled over along with Area 11 formerly known as Japan, second he suffered pain at the loss of not one but two sisters he treasured dearly, third came betrayal because of his best friend Suzaku Kururugi bringing him into the emperor other wise known Charles Zi Britannia his father.

All this and more made Lelouch alias Lamperouge, real name Vi Britannia other alias Zero a broken man. Zero once a powerful person, leader of a feared group that vowed to bring down Britannia to make what Area 11 used to be for the inhabitants a peaceful home for the Japanese.

But Zero had another reason for doing this and that reason was his little sister Nunnally who had been taken from him, thus the reason why he was captured because he had to abandon the Black Knights in the middle of battle, one that came to a total loss once again for the Japanese.

Resulting in most of them being taken into custody and the rest going into hiding, whilst he the leader of the feared terrorist group was also taken but is put to execution and in the state he was in, he had no hope of escape or survival.

At first he was brought to emperor Charles by Suzaku where words were exchanged about the past and where Charles had sentenced him to death broadcast live to the world, seeing as how he may cause a lot more trouble if he were used to draw out C.C.

Placed in a private cell for a year where no one would lay a hand on him by orders of the emperor himself, leaving his identity to be revealed during the day that comes. No plan was made in his head, no calculations were thought for his escape, just complete silence.

During the year of being locked inside it seemed things have changed especially in the military where strange creatures have came out of no where. There emperor announced them in being the new fighting force if anyone tries to repeat what had happened last year. Their names are the Geanshi.

At first people were afraid but they soon got used to them, a bit shaken at the fact that they could take the form of humans and could be told apart by the pale skin and the symbol on their foreheads.

The day came and Lelouch was on his way by secured plane that was on another job delivering unknown cargo to a military facility.

Where he was all cleaned up wearing a white strait jacket, his eyes covered aware of his Geass power and he was strapped to the wall at the left side. Opposite him was a tall black case that standing secured to the wall with chains as if there was a beast inside ready to burst out.

Not only that but two average sized men were standing at the door leading to the cockpit of the plane, both identical in likeness and in attire. Pale skin, signs of little muscle through their black military uniforms, oddly gray combed back hair seeing as how they looked in their 30's, their eyes were covered by the black visors of their strapped helmets. Another odd thing was that these two had no weapons at all.

They stood in perfect stance as if waiting patiently for the prisoner to make a move. But really the young man had nothing going through his mind to try and escape with, all he did was just remained where he was, head down in silence.

* * *

"This is Nora Abel, reporting live at the place of where the deceased sub-viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia had caused the bloody massacre of which no human being shall never forget. Now this site is to hold an execution for the terrorist leader that had caused nothing but problems for the Britannian empire, the one known to all as Zero."

A news reporter by that name spoke out the details to what was going on. Moving aside to reveal that seats were being filled, entryways and exits were guarded, Knightmare Sutherlands armed with assault rifles, standing guard at the corners of a gray platform, that stood ready for the arrival of its soon and only occupant to be put to death.

"It is here where not only Zero will be put to his death but also where the world shall finally see who is behind the mask. This is Nora Abel and we will be right back as soon as we can with more coverage of this event."

Unknown to the crowd that the remaining members of the Black Knights stood in disguise waiting to make their move.

Dressed up as TV crew members two of them were by one of the over sized vans, one dressed as a technician while the other was a news reporter with what seems to be a black wig, checking to see if her hair was in right along with a pair of glass'.

"Why do I have to lug this stuff around, when I could be prepping the Guren?" A glaring concealed red head spoke in somewhat annoyance. While her accomplice was putting away her pocket mirror.

"Because it was already prepared before we arrived. Besides you could use a little more muscle on your arms." She replied in an obvious tone, ignoring the glare she was getting.

"Your one to talk you lazy..." Beginning to say until she heard someone yell out. "Here it comes!" Getting them to look up to see the aircraft that Lelouch was in coming into sight.

* * *

Waiting for his end to come, Lelouch was still as he was, until a hollowed females voice was heard, inside his head. "Is this all you can do? Await for your end to come. Or do you wish to keep fighting?"

He paid no heed to it as he thought it was hopeless to listen. Except the voice kept going by saying. "You have suffered the loss of those you have loved." Gaining an image of Nunnally's and Euphemia's smiling faces the last he saw them.

"You were betrayed by the one you thought was your friend." Now changing to the time Suzaku took him to the emperor as a prisoner, having his head to the ground and covering his left eye, blocking his Geass from the mans eyes.

"Including more things that I could help you fix. All I ask of you is to accept my offer in taking the power I shall grant you, as long as you do one simple task."

It took seconds for his reply to finally come as the first words he had actually spoken for the year he had been held, sounding a little dry and a little harsh, but kept it on the low tone. "If I do accept, what in hell of a power are you talking about. More importantly who are you?"

An echoing chuckle could then be heard. "All in due time, for now what is your answer?"

* * *

The craft now was above the landing point, beginning to make its descent when... It explodes in a blaze along with the occupants. Giving everyone a surprise.

"Something just happened, the craft carrying Zero seemed to have exploded along with... Wait, something is, something is coming out of the blaze."

The cameraman tried to zoom in on the figure.

At the height of 194cm wearing a fitting black bodysuit, wearing silver armor on the arms and legs (Kamen Rider Blade) and on his torso looking slightly bulky but leaving little round the abdomen exposed, with rounded shoulder guards attached and pointy at the sides, red lining covered the chest looking like the Geass symbol.

His helmet was silver and lined round the face area, while the rest was black, having red glaring eyes, a Geass symbol was slightly ridged to the forehead and had on a silver belt with a black oval buckle with red lining and a Geass symbol slightly stretched.

In his right hand over his shoulder was a weapon, a sword perfectly made with no flaws it would seem, possibly able to cut even a Knightmare. It had a silver hilt and gold guard like a royals sword, having the same symbol in the middle of said guard and a sharply made blade that was broad and straight.

"Its time for my return." The man mutters to himself. As he looked upon his descent becoming more quicker, that voice was still in his head. "Remember the mission at hand as long as it is carried out you can use this to whatever to your hearts content. Wipe out the Geanshi!"

"Right!" Acknowledging the persons words, intending to carry out the job at hand as well as his own later.

* * *

C.C. and Kallen stared in awe at the figure. "Is that Zero?" Kallen asks, making sure not to say Lelouch's name incase of anyone overhearing. It would seem though that things were busy as they were.

On the other hand C.C. did not seem to have an answer, as she was wondering the same thing, but something was telling her though that it was.

* * *

Making an easy landing on his feet just going onto a knee, the person was then being aimed at by the rifles of the Knightmares. "Put your weapon down and your hands behind your head, this will be your only warning!" Demanded by one of the pilots.

All he did though was remain where he was, not saying a word until his left glaring eye began to glow, and then he became a blur.

"What the? Where did he..." The one that spoke had suddenly stopped, after the warrior appears on top of the cockpit, thrusting his sword that easily made it through inside. Having it go limp.

"How could he do that with just a sword?" One of the others spoke out, and replied by another that came up behind him. "Who cares, just fire!"

Looking over he leaps off the Sutherland while getting shot at. Going into a run after landing. 'Its odd despite the weight of this, my body feels easily taken to it. And I'm not the athletic type.' He thought to himself, even they were not safe from the voice.

"Its part of the power that can be used while in this form, enhanced speed and strength, seeing as how you already wield a Geass power it should be easier to activate." The voice spoke out to him, as he ran up to a bunch armed soldiers.

Zig zagging out of the way of the gun fire, he grabs one of them by the arm. Tossing him into another hard enough to knock em down.

"Freeze!" Looking back seeing that some soldiers were ready. So with one glow of his left eye, he was gone again. They looked in a direction seeing if he'd appear, but as one on the left fell with a sudden blade attack striking his body armor, along with blood coming out.

Two more did the same with the same wound but one had it on his leg while the other had on his right arm. The last one was kind of shaking, even when he felt the tap on the back of his helmet.

Taking his weapon away before grabbing him by the shoulder, Lelouch says inn a threatening tone so that only he could hear. "Your going to help me out of here, refuse and you die."

Gritting his teeth at this, the soldier had the thoughts of not dying cause he would never see his family again, so he agreed.

* * *

Kallen and C.C. remained where they were speechless on the outcome of this, they didn't even make a move to the Guren they had kept in the van.

"Whats going on? Did Zero arrive, whats going on!" A males voice sounding like Urabe's was heard through a hidden ear piece on both women. But they did not respond, only watch as the person they assume is Lelouch, making his way out with advancing guards following.

* * *

"You won't get away with this Zero, that is you under there isn't it? How in hell did you..." Being cut off by a simple shut up from the man.

Being close enough to his exit his left eye went red once more, leaving the guard behind alive as he speeds out of the place. The guards assumed he escaped so they called on for help, with others making their way through to search.

* * *

"I guess we weren't needed. Oh well, lets go." A now calm C.C. said about to move herself. Leaving Kallen to look on for a bit.

* * *

Somewhere in the building Zero or rather Lelouch was in hiding, still in the new form he had gained. "I stick out like a sore thumb in this." Muttering to himself, looking at his hands, then the sword he put against the wall.

"If thats the case." He heard from the voice. Before he felt a his body become surrounded in light, now standing in his torn prison uniform, along with his left eye bare for the world to see his permanent Geass. Unaware of his sword changing into a small gold circular medallion and chain, with the sword in the form of a red jewel.

"Couldn't you change my clothes as well?" Asking quietly to her, making sure no one was coming. "I'm not a miracle worker." She replied with, sounding not too happy.

he lets out an annoyed sigh, 'She's starting to sound annoyingly like C.C.' He thought forgetting that they were not safe while he has her voice inside his head. "I heard that."

For now he kept his mouth and his thoughts shut till he could think of something. Spotting a couple of his pursuers made him take cover in the shadows of the wall he hid behind.

Once they passed he began to think, 'Hey you, can I still use the abilities I used while I was that thing you helped me turn into?' Being it is the only way of talking without getting caught.

"No, only when your in that form."

'Well then I guess I could transform and escape that way. But I would need all the energy I will need incase of further problems.' Thinking carefully with his arms folded. Realization then hit him, 'Where did the sword go?' Asking after noticing that the weapon was replaced by a medallion.

"I thought you might like something simple. Unless you want to carry that weapon around." She was starting to sound like the witch, thinking whoever she was may have been a relative from her past or a friend, that would be interesting.

Picking up the trinket that was his weapon moments ago, staring at it in question on what other things were in store for him with this.

After clipping it around his neck he slowly made himself known, getting a soldier in his sights. "Hold it right there!" Turning to the weapon aimed for him, showing no signs of fear in the process.

"Put up your hands and walk towards me." Saying it with authority, showing no signs of knowledge of knowing about his Geass. 'Big mistake.' He thought with a hidden smirk.

Doing as he was told making sure his left eye was closed for now. Lelouch was soon told to stop and the soldier was about to radio in his finding, but the banished prince opened his left eye to him.

"You will hand over your uniform to me." Giving his command when their eyes met. He didn't know what came over him, but everything went blank as he obeyed the order.

It was kind of loose but suitable and before the man 'awoken' Lelouch knocks him out with the butt of his rifle, making sure the body was hidden along with his prison outfit. Now he could get out without to much trouble.

Looking at the military ID that was in the wallet on the uniform. "At least this would buy me some time, for now I..." Once taking the turn he was halted by not soldiers but two men that may have been the same as his watchful guards on the craft that was bringing him here.

Giving him a steady glance without missing anything. "State your name and rank." One said in a deep bold voice. For some reason it gave Lelouch a shiver, but he found the voice to respond with.

"My name is Jeff Devlin, of the first guard unit." He announces to them in a way a soldier would answer.

They showed no sign of emotion but it was as if they could sense something off of the young man at this close range. "Geass wielder." Was heard in a growled out voice, then to his surprise both their skins began to crack along with their uniforms.

With a shattering sound from the two, their heights increased to a 196cm with little more muscle, having pitch black tough skin along with gray armored scales covering the lower arms and legs with a small points on the side of the arms going up, wielding bone claw like hands and single pointed feet.

Their torso's are covered by the locations of where their bones are including the chest, back and six packs, having small spikes sticking out of their spinal armor. The shoulders are rounded with spikes on top.

The insignia of a black Geass was on the forehead of their gray skull like helmets with the rest of the heads being pitch black, and instead of eyes they had a V shaped red visor with no mouthes or nose.

Taking slow steps away Lelouch was thinking along with talking to the voice. 'How did they know I have Geass? Are these the Geanshi you want me to kill?'

"Yes they are, at this close range they are able to sense a wielder until I can mask it. Also." Before he could ask what the also meant. The one on the left summoned a bone hilt with a broad curved bade with no guard. And the other turned his lower right arm into a cylinder buster with small spikes round the barrel.

"They could do that when they need a weapon." She finishes with, before Lelouch moves out of the way of the swung sword. Then again in a roll as the buster wielder shoots a ball of fire right passed him.

"How could the emperor develop these things?" He asks with a glare at one then the other. "He didn't." Was the voices simple response in remorse, as if knowing herself what is happening and it was not good.

On instinct Lelouch drops the rifle he held onto, thinking it maybe useless. Taking out off the medallion, he said. "In accepting this, all I have to do in return is fight these Geanshi am I right?" Gaining a simple yes as a reply.

The buster aims at the young man ready to end a life. "Well then. I hope you don't mind me saying this to activate it." As a few shots were fired, Lelouch shoots his arm forward. "HENSHIN!" Bringing it close to his chest as it began to glow.

The attack made an impact causing an explosion once the light engulfs his body, surrounding him in flames.

Instead of seeing a burnt and crispy body, they saw a black and silver clad figure standing in the middle of the flames. Having the hilt and guard of his sword attached on the right of his back. He raises his head to them to show his red glowing eye.

Telling them that their end has come, along with whoever shall stand in his way.

End of 1st chapter!

* * *

What do you think? Hope you review and if your a fan of Kamen Rider try out my other fic that will gain a number of OC's if I can get to it.


End file.
